


You DeSide (choose your own adventure)

by joshurlocalmeme



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshurlocalmeme/pseuds/joshurlocalmeme
Summary: Choose who you end up with!Basically a dating sim but it could go horribly wrong depending on your choicesRating because of alcohol use and uhhh a tad bit of violence depending on what path you choose.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> How to play:
> 
> Read the chapter then press the hyperlink (underlined word/words) of what you want to happen, for example at the end of the first chapter there is an option for yes and an option for no, you can click on one and it will take you to a different chapter like a choose your own adventure book or a video game.
> 
> This is all written by me so far so sorry there's not much but it will constantly be updated + also sorry for any typos/grammatical errors!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't look at the chapter titles or press 'next chapter', follow the way to play in order to avoid spoilers!

**Patton** : Hey guys! What are you all up to tonight?

 

 **Roman** : I was planning on going to karaoke night at the bar

 

 **Patton** : Oooh, I was going to suggest coming round mine for a marathon but that seems more exciting, could I come too?

 

 **Virgil** : guys please don’t

 

 **Roman** : How about we go to karaoke then crash at yours?

 

 **Patton** : Great plan!

 

 **Virgil** : does anyone listen to me

 

 **Patton** : Now Virgil, you know we would never ignore you on purpose

 

 **Roman** : Speak for yourself

 

 **Patton** : So come join us, it’ll be great fun

 

 **Virgil** : ughhhh

 

 **Logan** : I have too much work to catch up on.

 

 **Patton** : C’mon, Logan, You know that happiness increases productivity!

 

 **Logan** : That may be so but I fail to see how singing equates to happiness.

 

 **Roman** : You can rap.

 

 **Logan** : I’m in.

 

 **Virgil** : TRAITOR

 

 **Patton** : Yay! We’ll all meet outside the bar at 7pm then?

 

 **Virgil** : I never agreed to this

 

 **Patton** : Sure you did, I’ll ask Y/N as well to see if they want to come!

 

 **Virgil** : maybe I’ll come

 

 **Patton** : That’s the spirit! See you then :D

 

-

 

**> Messenger: Patton, Y/N**

 

 **Patton** : Hey, Y/N, you want to have a night out at the bar then sleep over at mine tonight with the guys?

 

 

**Options:**

[Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36454641) or [No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36454539)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!   
> Please leave comments on the choices if you want and see how other people are doing!


	2. No

You go about living a life without karaoke.

 

You got the: YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO PICK THIS ENDING

 

[Play again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36454464)


	3. Yes

**Patton** : We’ll see you then!

 

-

 

Bar 6:54pm

 

You smile at Patton and Virgil as you join them at the entrance and learn that Virgil has been here in the cold since half past, worried that he’d be late. There was a routine in how you guys turned up to things and having been friends for the past two years due to different relations in college that somehow had you all hanging out every day, the arrival of everyone had grew familiar. Virgil was first, much to his disgust, but because of this Patton always followed soon after to keep him company. You’d arrive a few minutes early and then Logan would arrive on the dot.

 

You check your phone and as the ‘9’ changed to a ‘0’ you heard a familiar greeting as Logan joined the group. He changed up his look this evening to be bar appropriate as he would call it- switching out his tie for a bow tie instead. Virgil, however, was unsurprisingly wearing his familiar purple hoodie and t shirt combo, not that any of you would complain. Patton wore his grey cardigan hugged around himself extra tightly as the wind bit.

 

“DO NOT FEAR, THE PRINCE IS HERE!”

 

Roman had arrived, ten minutes late as usual, wearing a bright red button up and a rainbow headband.

 

“Let’s go!” he yelled before he pushed open the doors, leaving you all no choice but to follow. You’d been here once or twice but it was a long time ago and Roman was a regular so he led you to the booth in the corner and then danced up (literally danced, no exaggeration) to the counter to chat to the barman. You sit on the end next to Virgil, across from Patton who is handing out menus. The surrounding chatter of the place was chill and the lights were dim but not too dim, no wonder Roman liked it here.

 

Patton took off his cardigan to reveal a blue Hawaiian shirt. Logan raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is it too early to leave?” Virgil grumbled with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“That is…interesting,” Logan nodded while Patton beamed.

 

“Glad you think so, I have a spare if you would like to match!”

 

Logan immediately shook his head. “I’m quite all right, thank you, Patton.”

 

You and Virgil conceal a snicker and exchange a glance.

 

“Alright everyone, what food and drink does everyone want?”

 

** Options: **

 

[Look at the menu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36455160)

[Join Roman at the bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36455334)


	4. Look at the Menu

There’s so many options and you considered going broke just to taste it all.

 

“This all looks so good!” Patton says and you agree, stomach rumbling just at the pictures on the side. You look at Logan, his eyebrows furrowed, probably working out what would be optimal for his health.

 

“I think I’ll get a burger,” Patton decides finally. You say what you want and he takes note.

 

“I’ll just get fries,” Virgil says halfheartedly and you shoot him a concerned glance.

 

“I think a salad would be adequate,” Logan closes his menu. “I’ll accompany you to the bar.”

 

This was also routine, scatter-brained Patton being kind enough to take everyone’s orders but then forgetting exactly what people had said once he was up there.

 

“Aww!” Patton stood with the menus tucked under his arm.

 

** Options: **

[Go to the bar with them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36456354)

[Stay with Virgil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36455418)


	5. Join Roman at the bar

“I’m going to go see what Roman’s up to,” you say, the others nod, their noses stuck in the menus. As you approached you could see the barman was young, in his twenties, and you’re sure you’ve seen him somewhere before.

 

“Ah, Y/N! Meet Tom,” Roman said as the guy nodded a greeting to you. It clicked, Roman had dated him last year and you’d seen them in photos.

 

“You want a drink? Something to eat?” Roman asked.

 

“Nah, I’m good, the others are currently debating that,” you gesture over to the booth.

 

“It is a hard decision, everything here is great, Jerry makes the best burgers this side of town.”

 

“You really must come here a lot if you know the chef’s name,” you laugh and Roman grinned.

 

“I’ve been singing here for years,” he says proudly.

 

“Singing's not the only thing he does,” Tom says while pouring beer for another customer. You look at Roman whose cheeks are turning pink.

 

“What does he mean?” You ask and Roman shoots a glare at Tom who’s at the other side of the bar, still grinning.

 

“I sorta do…“ Roman starts and sighs heavily before rushing out his answer. “I do drag on a Wednesday.”

 

You pause for a second in shock but then a smile grew on your face.

 

“You’re a drag queen? Dude, that’s so cool!”

 

“It is?” Roman asked and you nod reassuringly.

 

“Do you have like routines?”

 

“Yeah, me and a few others plan them out and then a stage is set up every Wednesday for us to perform.”

 

“I want to come next time! What’s your drag name?”

 

He immediately buries his face in his hands.

 

“No I had hope you wouldn’t ask that.”

 

“You gotta tell me now, it can’t be that bad,” you say and he insists that it is really that bad before taking a deep breath.

 

“Weird Gal YankYaDick.”

  
You pause before bursting out laughing.

 

“That’s amazing!”

 

He seems to confirm in his head that you’re laughing at the joke and not at him before he smiles along.

 

“Thanks, my friend Joan thought of it for me.”

 

“Now I have to come see the show next time,” you say and Roman nods.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Patton’s coming next time, you can catch a ride with him.”

 

“Wait, Patton already knows?”

 

Approaching voices interrupt your conversation.

 

“But it’d suit you, I think we would look great together!”

 

“It does not fit my aesthetic at all.”

 

Roman quirks an eyebrow at you as Patton and Logan join you at the bar.

 

“It’s best not to ask,” you say and he nods before turning to the others.

 

“Hey guys, what you gonna get?”

 

“I have it all up here,” Patton taps his forehead while Logan shakes his head behind his back. You and Roman exchange a glance and a smirk. A man sitting a couple barstools down catches your eye, mainly because he’s wearing a weird black bowler hat in this day and age. He was also wearing a black coat, looking like he walked straight out of an old murder mystery game. His gaze meets yours as he finishes his drink, a closed smile stretching across his face.

 

 **Options:**  

[Go say hi to the guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36455544)

[Stay here with Roman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36455544)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Joan for coming up with the drag queen name!  
> From this tweet: https://twitter.com/ThomasSanders/status/999858661299314689


	6. Stay with Virgil

As Logan and Patton leave you look at Virgil whose shoulders are hunched more than usual as if he’s trying to keep a low profile.

“You okay?” You ask and he looks at you in surprise. He lets out a sigh and drops his voice.

 

“I haven’t been to a bar in a while, this is kinda scary.”

 

You frown.

 

“You want to go?”

 

He shakes his head.

 

“Not yet, I’m okay, it’s just a little noisy that’s all. A lot of people around.”

 

“Tell me if it gets worse okay and we can leave, everyone will understand.”

 

He nods, his gaze full of gratitude. You smile back and squeeze his hand under the table reassuringly.

 

“Do you think Logan will end up in Patton’s spare Hawaiian shirt by the end of the night?” You ask and Virgil laughs.

 

“I bet he secretly loves when they match,” Virgil added and you nodded as you both watch the pair order the meals at the bar, Patton looked confident but judging by Logan’s input every few seconds it’s going as well as it normally does.

 

You shake your head smiling.

 

“Are you going to have a go tonight?” Virgil asks.

 

“What?”

 

“Karaoke, why Princey brought us here,” Virgil smiles. “Y’know I’ve never heard you sing.”

 

** Options: **

 

[“Yeah, I’ll give it a go.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36455544)

[“Nah, I don’t sing in public.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36455544)


	7. Work In Progress!

Thank you for reading, come back soon for an update!

 


	8. Go to the bar with them

“I’ll join you,” you say, getting out of your seat. “You guys may need extra help remembering.”

 

Logan exchanged a smile with you as you followed Patton to the bar.

 

“Okay but Logan: it’d suit you, I think we’d look great together!” Patton started trying to convince Logan to where the Hawaiian shirt again as Logan protested that it wasn’t his aesthetic. Roman sent you a confused look as he overheard the conversation which you only shrugged at.

 

“Hey guys, what you gonna get?” He asked before going into a passionate monologue about how the burgers at the bar were the best this side of town. Logan shakes his head but smiles.

 

“How does he have this much energy?” He says to you.

 

“I honestly don’t know, hopefully he’ll wear himself out by the time we’re meant to sleep.”

  
“Agreed, remember last time?” Logan painfully reminds you of last month, where Roman had drunk too much and kept trying to run out the house because ‘his kingdom needed him’ while singing mashups of Disney mixed with Weird Al songs.

 

“How could I forget,” you shake your head, catching the eyes of a man sat further down the bar wearing strange attire. He wore a black bowler hat and a cape like coat with and inviting smile.

 

“We all have our quirks,” Logan sighed with a smirk.

 

**Options:**

[Go say hi to the guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36455544)

[Stay here with Logan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36457575)


	9. Stay here with Logan

“What’s my quirk then?” You ask Logan.

 

It throws him off, so he has to think for a second as if he was analyzing your entire being.

 

“I certainly wouldn’t consider it negative,” Logan says plainly. “But you spend quite a bit of time reading about fictional characters online.”

 

“Hey, there are some good stories out there!” You protest.

 

“I never said there wasn’t, I don’t think that’s a negative trait, just unusual that’s all,” Logan says. “I’m glad that it makes you happy. It’s endearing if anything.”

 

“Oh, well, thanks,” you say and he gives you a sincere nod.

 

“Food’s ordered, let’s go back to Grumpy,” Roman butts in.

 

“I don’t know if I got any of it right, but Roman helped so something will turn up,” Patton shrugs with his permanent smile.

 

“Oh dear,” Logan murmurs with a glance your way making you chuckle.

 

“Took you guys long enough,” Virgil has his arms crossed.

 

“Sorry, kiddo, we won’t do it again,” Patton promised following Roman as he took a seat next to Virgil.

 

“Food will come soon and you will feel better with nutrition,” Logan adds as he takes Virgil’s other side, you follow him and sit on the end again.

 

“You can always have some of mine as well,” you add and Virgil nods appreciatively but still lets it be known that no one is forgiven just yet.

 

Logan turns to you and starts to ask you questions about what your recent obsession is, how your health is and ‘have you read this book? I thoroughly recommend it, it’s a fantastic read. Turns out the murderer’s-‘

 

“Food!” Roman exclaimed much to Virgil’s disgust.

 

They thanked the waiter when the food had been passed round but Logan was frowning.

 

“Where are Virgil’s fries?” He asks as Virgil sinks down into his chair. Logan starts to call after the waiter who was just out of earshot.

 

“Dude, it’s fine, I’m not hungry,” Virgil protests but Logan shakes his head.

 

“That’s what you’ve ordered so that’s what you should get. Excuse me, Y/N, please could I get through.”

 

“Logan, please stop,” Virgil buried his face in his hands.

 

**Options:**

[Stop Logan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36455544)

[Let Logan go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688908/chapters/36455544)


End file.
